


Full on Love

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Female Reader, Mentions drinking, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: The reader is new to the team. Thor can’t keep his eyes off of her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thor x plus size/chubby fem. reader 
> 
> a/n: super fluffy. mentions of alcohol and getting drunk. Part 2 I’m hoping to add some smut, we’ll see. My first chubby/curvy/plus size reader fic! Also I prefer long hair Thor (I’m still sad over his new haircut)

“Good morning Thor!”

“Good morning Lady y/n, you are looking lovely as always.”

“Thank you.” you said, while continuing to mix the batter you were preparing.

You shook your head, smiling. He was always such a sweetheart. You had just got out of bed, wearing only a tank top and cute sleeping shorts. You weren’t sure what Thor’s idea of lovely is, but you thanked him anyway.

“I was about to make french toast, would you like some?” you asked, as he rummaged through the fridge. 

Thor peeked his head over the refrigerator door, “I would!“ 

He closed the fridge with his arms full, carrying a carton of eggs, gallon of milk, coffee creamer, bottle of syrup, and orange juice.

This had become a typical part of your day, while most of the Avengers woke up early, you and Thor were always the first ones in the kitchen. 

You were still finding your place within the group, and so far Thor had been the most welcoming. You tried being yourself around the rest of the group, but it had been easiest with Thor. Your attitude lately has been more shy and conservative. You had been feeling slightly self conscious for not being as fit as the rest of the team. You were soft and curvy, and if it hadn’t been for your powers you doubted you would be in this situation. 

"Thor, hun, could you get the coffee started?”

You knew that eventually, the others would gradually join up in the kitchen, so you always made enough for everyone. 

He nodded, getting the coffee beans down from the cupboard while eating a Pop-Tart.

“Would you like the other piece?” Thor offered, handing you the Pop-Tart left in the silver wrapper. 

“I don’t want to spoil my appetite, how about I just eat half…” you broke off half and started eating it while getting the bread ready.

Soon after the kitchen smelled like cinnamon and coffee. 

“Here, for you,” Thor announced proudly, setting a cup of coffee next to you. It was prepared just the way you like it.

You took a quick sip, “mmmm…That’s perfect, thank you.”

Thor grinned ear to ear when you placed a plate of french toast in front of him. Immediately, he drowned them in syrup.

Shortly, the rest of the Avengers appeared. 

“Smells delicious in here!” Rhodey commented, helping himself to some orange juice. He started working out with Natasha and Clint now that his legs were doing better.

Still groggy Tony headed straight to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup, and drinking it silently in the corner.

Steve wandered over to help you make enough french toast ready for everyone. While the rest of the group found places to sit.

When everyone else was all set, you made your self a plate.

“I’m going to take my breakfast upstairs and get ready for the rest of the day,” you said, feeling like you were showing too much skin in just your pjs. 

As you headed out of the kitchen, you were oblivious to Thor, whose focus was on watching you leave the room in those short shorts, instead of finishing his breakfast. He stared at your figure until it disappeared from view.

Over the last few weeks everyone in the compound couldn’t help but notice Thor’s longing gaze at your direction, especially his interest on your posterior. 

The way his eyes would linger on your hips as you sauntered out of a room, wasn’t very discrete to anyone around. 

Most of his teammates were kind enough to ignore his not so subtle way of checking you out. The exception was Tony, who one day caught Thor staring at your ass for a long duration of time as you were bent over, and now constantly made sly remarks about it. 

Fortunately, neither Thor or you understood what he was implying. However, the rest of the team were exhausted of hearing all the various ways he could say ass in a conversation. 

Now that Tony had his caffeine he joined the rest of the group. “I hope everyone remembers that tonight is Avenger’s movie night, therefore I expect to see all your asses there.”

“Whose turn is it to pick the movie?” Wanda asked.

“Mine!” Sam said, “and we’re watching Ghostbusters 2!”

“I believe it is my turn for snacks,” Thor commented.

“Make sure someone else goes with you,” Clint suggested. “The last time all you bought was Pop-tarts and coffee.”

“Perhaps I’ll invite lady Y/n…" 

Thor got up and put his dishes in the sink, then headed to your room.

————

You pushed the cart along as Thor picked out various snacks and drinks.

"Lady Y/n, are these good?” he asked holding up a package of Redvines.

“Definitely, those are a classic movie candy.”

Thor grabbed several packages from the shelf dropping them into the cart. 

As you headed down the next aisle you spotted your favorite drink, Yoo-Hoo, on the bottom shelf. As you bent over, Thor’s attention was drawn to you. 

An elderly lady, coughed, as Thor stared at you. She managed to get his attention, when he looked over at her, she raised eyebrows and shook her head, making Thor feel like a child caught stealing.

He could never understand why mortals were so uptight when it came to things involving love and lust, especially considering how short their lives are.

“Hey, hun, we should get some popcorn. Movie night just isn’t right without any.”

“Of course,” he replied pushing the cart for you now that it was loaded down with junk food.

After checking out Thor looked over at you, staring with a serious expression.

“You ok?”

He blinked a few times, after realizing that you were addressing him.

“Ah yes, I’m fine. I wanted to thank you for coming with me.”

You gave him a quick hug, “No problem, Thor. It was fun.”

——–

Boxes of pizza, bowls of popcorn, several types of candies and drinks were scattered around.

All Avengers were spread out in living room. Movie night was all set. 

Sam seemed pretty excited getting this chance to share one of his favorite movies.

Thor sat next to you on the couch.

Engrossed in the movie you picked up your drink without looking. The moment it touched your lips you realized that you picked up the wrong glass.

The taste was strong and bitter, and the small sip burned your throat as it went down.

Sputtering, you set the glass back down, “Sorry Thor, I accidentally took a drink out of your glass." 

Thor chuckled, "That’s quite alright,” then he paused for moment, only to laugh harder. “Hopefully, the effects won’t be too strong for you.”

“E-Effects?” you stammered, worried. 

Thor patted your head with his large hand, “Nothing so drastic, you just might be more intoxicated than you planned… Or have ever been.”

Your eyes went wide, just a sip of whatever he was drinking could do that. You were an honest, bubbly, and cuddly drunk, and fearing that you would embarrass yourself you decided to call it a night.

But as soon as you stood up, your legs felt like jelly. You collapsed back on the couch, giggly to yourself. 

Your face started to feel warm as the buzz took over.

“You were right… I feel so tipsy right now!” you half whispered to Thor. You started to play with his hair absentmindedly, no longer entertained by the movie.

You sighed while observing him as he watched the screen. He didn’t seem to mind your odd behavior at the moment.

It was nice being able to look at him closely. His hair was so soft and golden and he had the most blue eyes you’d ever seen. 

“You’re really pretty,” you muttered, “…like soo pretty.”

He smiled at you in response, and you smiled as wide as you could back.

“I think your quite pretty as well.”

“Psshhht,” you rolled your eyes and playfully hit his arm, “I think pretty is stretching it, I’m cute at best.”

Thor’s face went serious, like he was considering his next words very carefully, in a low voice he responds, “You are beyond cute and pretty, if I had to choose a single word to describe you… It would be ravishing. Your body represents a banquet for my eyes to feast upon every time I look at you.”

In your drunk state it took a while to process his words, but once they sunk in you felt your eyes begin to water and a grin spread across your face.

“Thor… That was the sweetest thing anyone has said ever!" 

You groaned, realizing you were speaking louder than you meant to. "I’m way too drunk for this right now.”

You covered your face with your hands, feeling guilty about talking during a movie.

“How about I escort you up stairs, hm?”

“That would be nice,” you said accepting Thor’s offer.

Without asking, Thor immediately picked you up off the couch, “Lady Y/n is not feeling well, please excuse us.”

You buried your face in his chest out of embarrassment, why’d he have to tell everyone.

The group replied with nods and 'okays’ as they continued to watch the movie.

—-

You woke up the next morning feeling like you had been hit by a bus. Everything was sore and hurting. Even opening your eyes stung in your dark bedroom.

Your head started to pound harder as you sat up in bed. This was by far the worst hang over you’ve ever felt.

On the night stand, was a large bottle of Tylenol, a bottle of water, and a note from Thor.

‘Dearest,

I hear these tablets help with any pain you might be enduring in the morning. 

-Thor’

You smiled to yourself as you read the note, he really was the absolute sweetest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor x plus size!reader
> 
> Warnings: Smut! NSFW

In the kitchen, Thor and you were making breakfast as usual, but you couldn’t help but notice how handsy he was being. Thor had been extra touchy-feely with you lately. His hand would touch your shoulder every time he walked behind you, and his entire body would brush against yours as the two of you prepped things together.

“Hey, hun, could you pass me the measuring cup?”

Thor turned his head finding the cup on the counter, he reached for it he turned to hand it to you, as he did so he flipped his golden blonde locks to the other side of his face. You blinked your eyes a few times in surprise. Did he just hair flip in your direction? Like it had to have been intentional, the motion of it was so fluid.

You stared at him, arching your eyebrow trying figure out why he was being so weird this morning. Was this about what happened at movie night? In all honesty, you only remembered bits and pieces, that Asgardian liquor really did a number on you.

Thor gave you a stunning smile and wink.

Was he trying to be flirty? You couldn’t believe what just happened. Thor was flirting with you.

“Are you okay?” you asked Thor.

“I’ve been considering something… During the movie the other night, you were much more bold, y/n. I thought perhaps we could continue,” Thor suggested as he placed a hand on your forearm.

“I.. Don’t know,” you stuttered.

“That night, you said that I was ‘pretty’? So I assumed that we both acknowledged our mutual attraction to one another,” Thor elaborated looking slightly confused over your hesitation.

You sighed, this was complicated for you to explain. You never expected someone like Thor to show any interest in you.

“You appear concern,” Thor muttered.

“Well… You see, someone like me typically isn’t with someone like you,” you attempted to explain to Thor.

He squinted his eyes and held his chin thinking about what you said. He then gave a drawn-out sigh, “Loki is far better with riddles than I have ever been.”

“It’s not a riddle,” you tried to correct him, but Thor ignored you.

“You said 'someone like me typically isn’t with someone like you’,” Thor repeated your words.

“Yes, that’s what I said,” you agreed.

Thor’s eyes widen like he was hit by lightning. “Aha! I have figured it out. Yes, a mortal and an Asgardian are indeed not a 'typical’ couple.”

“Well yes, but no that’s not what I meant,” you sat the mixing bowl on the counter. You sighed rubbing the bridge of your nose, you hated being so hung up on this. It’s Thor, sweet, caring, loyal Thor, he isn’t the type to say things he doesn’t mean. So why couldn’t you just accept that he’s into you?

“People who are as fit as you are, couldn’t be attracted to someone who is physically like me,” you reiterated your point.

Thor got closer to you. You backed up hitting the countertop. “Do you find me attractive y/n?" 

You averted your eyes staring at the tile floor and mumbled, "yes I do.”

“And I happen to find you very attractive, for many reasons,” Thor added. He was close enough that you could feel his warm breath tickling your face.

“Stark has informed me that Midgardian women do not like to be told how large their backsides are, but your’s…” Thor trailed off biting his bottom lip. He looked down at you with an intense gaze, like he was about to devour you. “It stirs something within me that is quite primal.”

You gasped as Thor placed his hands on your hips. Your morning had just taken a very unexpected turn. He leaned down capturing your lips with his. Your hands went around his neck pulling him closer to you.

Thor released a growled as he squeezed your ass, a hand on each cheek. He had been lusting after you for so long. He started leaving a trail of kisses down your neck.

“Fuck,” you moaned in his ear as he started sucking on the nape of your neck.

You nibbled on his earlobe, tugging on it a bit. You could feel his lips form into a smile. Thor moved the strap of your tank top down. His mouth started to explore the newly exposed flesh, getting closer to your breast.

One of his hands continued to massage your ass, while the other ran down your thigh then lifted it around his waist. You pulled on his hair as his hips bucked into yours. 

He groaned, “we need to go… Upstairs.” Thor bent down snaking an arm your knees, hoisting you up over his shoulder. 

In the privacy of his bedroom, still over his shoulder, Thor sunk his teeth into the side your hip, biting it hard enough to probably leave a bruise. You yelped and threw your head back, gripping his shirt tightly. 

He then laid you on his bed and started to strip. He discarded his t-shirt throwing it across the room. 

You stared at Thor slack-jawed, in awe of his body. He smirked at you, “I feel the same way when I admire your body, love.”

Thor crawled onto the edge of the bed and sat on his knees. He then yanked your shirt over your head. Thor held his breath, staring at your exposed breasts. He pushed your shoulders back down on the bed, then raked one of his hands over your breast kneading and massaging it. His thumb grazed over your erect nipple, your arched your back moaning.

He leaned his head over your other breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. You clutched the back of his head, which motivated him to keep going. His other hand explored further down your body, sliding down your side, over your abdomen and then to your clothed sex. Over your shorts, Thor’s fingers started to rub your clit, his fingers moving in a steady circular motion.

“Yes,” you hissed, your pussy getting wetter, “More.”

“More?” Thor chuckled.

“Y-yes,” you panted.

Thor’s hand slipped into your shorts past the elastic band. His fingers maneuvered past your folds and into your cunt. His two fingers filled you out nicely. You moaned, feeling his fingers pump in and out of you. You were close to cumming.

Thor felt your walls clench around his fingers. “Not yet,” he murmured.

You cried out in protest as he removed his hand from your pants. With ease, Thor flipped you over onto your stomach. He tugged your shorts off revealing your ass. Both of his hands roamed over the newly exposed flesh. Each hand gripped a cheek, he loved how soft you were. He pressed his fingertips against you tighter. Thor stood at the edge of the bed and pulled you toward him. You could feel the tip of his cock brush against your folds. You whined and tried to move your hips back, but Thor held them still.

“Tell me what you want?” 

“Fuck… Me please…” you begged.

“My pleasure,” Thor replied aligning his dick with your entrance

.

Thor loved how your ass jiggled as he thrusted inside of you. He pulled a handful of your hair as he rammed his cock into your cunt harder. Your hands held onto the bedsheets as he fucked you. With each thrust, his grunts grew louder. Thor squeezed his eyes closed tightly, savoring how good you felt around him. 

He picked up his pace slamming into you, he pushed your shoulders down and angled your ass higher into the air. The change in position made your toe curls, he was hitting just the right spot. You bit your bottom lip and came hard your body spasmed against him.

Soon Thor followed, grunting loudly as his body went stiff. He sighed and lingered inside of you for a moment after he came. He moved to the bed and held you to his chest. One of his hands laid across your bottom lightly squeezing your ass.

You groaned and shifted a bit in bed, it still felt too early to be awake. You needed at least another hour of sleep.

However, something was gently tickling your sides and thighs, which was interrupting you from being able to return to dreamland. The tickling sensation moved higher. But your body felt too heavy to react. Still partially asleep, you could feel lips leaving light kisses over your abdomen and fingers tips applying light pressure on your hips. Involuntarily you released a moan, thinking to yourself how pleasant it all felt. The bed shook little and the kisses were temporarily halted, as he chuckled noticing your reaction.

Finally, you cracked open an eye only to see a mass moving under the blankets above you. You blinked a few times, your mind still foggy and unable to recall what happened last night. You lifted up the comforter and peeked underneath. There was Thor leaning over your partially nude body. He looked up at you surprised, before grinning ear to ear sheepishly.

He sat up taking the comforter with him and stretched his arms above his head, with sleepy eyes you admired his bare chest. Thor smirked, noticing how you were staring at him. He found it so cute how you acted as though you weren’t filled with as much lust and passion as him.

He turned his head to the side, hovering over the lower half of your body again. “Good morrow, my love,” he murmured. He lovingly placed a few more kisses near your belly button.

Thor looked down at you fondly, “When you’re sleeping you are too cute to resist.”

You rolled your eyes in response, “Isn’t it too early to be doing 'these’ things?”

His eyes roamed over your body. He leaned back down kissing your neck. His hands returned to your sides stroking your waist.

“You mean 'these’ things?” he whispered, as his hands traveled higher. You squirmed underneath him as his thumb rubbed over your nipple. 

“Or 'these’ things?” he asked again, pressing his hardening cock against your inner thigh.

“Both!” you shouted, swatting him away from you. “It’s too early for any of it!”

Thor let you go, but you couldn’t help but see the playful gleam in his eyes. You narrowed your eyes suspicious of his actions. Slowly you backed away from him. 

You grabbed one of his bathrobes and tied it on, “I’m going to get something to eat.”

“Then I’ll join you,” Thor said getting out of bed.

“Good,” you stated, content that today will be more productive than yesterday. “Wait! What are you doing!? You can’t just walk around naked!”

Thor shrugged, “Doesn’t bother me.” A smile crept onto his face, as you gave him a scornful look. 

“Pants. Now.” You demanded, trying your best not look at his naked body.

Thor reluctantly put on a pair of loose-fitting basketball shorts that barely hung on his hips.

You stared at him, biting your fingernail, and felt your face heat up as you automatically traced the outline of his cock with your eyes. 

Thor smirked, he knew your desires were equal to his own. “Shall I remove them?” he asked as one of his hands slowly pulled one side of the shorts down.

You covered your face with your hands, how the hell were you ever going to say 'no’ to him.

“Take them off,” you gave in dropping your hands and smiling at him.


End file.
